


War Zone

by 12HolySheep12



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ishbalan | Ishvalan, Civil War, Ishbalan Character(s) | Ishvalan Character(s), Ishbalan | Ishvalan Alphonse Elric, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Edward Elric, Ishval Civil War, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12HolySheep12/pseuds/12HolySheep12
Summary: La inocencia de dos niños se desmorona mientras ven su vida normal perderse entre las manos negras de una guerra que a penas podían entender.Entre el dolor y sufrimiento de vivir en un desierto que ardía como el infierno bajo las botas militares, algo tan ridículo como la misericordia parecía un milagro imposible; pero Edward y Alphonse Elric eran reconocidos por poner estadísticas como esas en duda.
Kudos: 7





	War Zone

El contraste era algo impresionante.  
El calor infernal, las explosiones, los gritos, el olor a sangre y el sufrimiento palpable en el aire del día.  
Y la falsa calma con el frío de la noche.

Alphonse se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo, era lo único que les quedaba; el otro.  
Edward lo abrazó con fuerza, aterrado de que fuera a deamaterializarse de un momento al otro. Como una especie de castigo divino por un crimen que no habían cometido. Él se recostó contra lo que alguna vez había sido la pared de su hogar, los inestables restos de la construcción al menos ayudaban a mantener el poco calor que generaban, a ocultarse de la suave brisa helada que congelaba el desierto nocturno y aún más importante de todo; les daba un refugio de ellos.  
De los soldados. De los alquimistas estatales.

Edward no llegaba a comprender en su totalidad la situación, sabía que una niña había sido asesinada y que la gente estaba enfurecida; pero no tenía idea de cómo él, su hermano o su madre entraban en la situación.  
Se aferró al cuerpo dormido de Alphonse, asegurándose de que su hermanito no sufriera frío.  
El niño se mantenía despierto, consciente de que si intentaba dormir el infierno volvería en forma de pesadillas, para recordarle que nunca lo había dejado. Sus ojos enrojecidos divagaron de entre los restos de la construcción que alguna vez había llamado 'casa' hasta llegar a las columnas de humo tan negras como el alquitrán que se alzaban sobre los restos calcinados de Ishval.  
No pudo evitar, viendo las estrellas que decoraban el cielo, recordar a su mamá.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras revivia su muerte una y otra vez, una y otra vez.  
Todo se repetía en cámara lenta, la marcha fuera de la puerta, la aparentemente relajada cara de su madre diciéndole que tenía que proteger a Alphonse porque era su hermano mayor mientras los escondía en la alacena de la cocina... y sus gritos con los estruendos de las balas.  
En ese momento no permitió a Alphonse llorar, y no se permitió gritar; si lo hacían ella habría muerto en vano.  
Cuando todo se calmó y los soldados se retiraron, ellos escaparon de la casa; tratando de moverse siempre escondidos y sigilosos como cuando jugaban al escondite.  
Como si fueran ratas corriendo de los gatos.

En algún momento del día su casa había sido explotada, y los restos de su madre estaban ahora enterrados entre los escombros.  
Edward sollozaba en silencio cuando su oído lo captó y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.  
Botas militares.  
Cerca de ellos.  
Se apegó a la pared, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella y apretó a Alphonse con fuerza; una expresión de pánico marcada a fuego en su joven rostro.  
El niño más joven casi se despierta con un quejido gracias al fuerte agarre en sus brazos pero Edward lo silenció llevando uno de sus dedos a sus labios, como una señal de guardar silencio; exactamente igual a la que había hecho mientras estaban en la alacena.  
Ambos se apretaron con fuerza tratando de calmar los espasmos temblorosos que su cuerpo provocaba ante el pavor que la situación los estaba haciendo encarar, Alphonse escondió su cara en el pecho de su hermano tratando de calmar esa respiración acelerada que los iba a delatar; aquellos pesados pasos salidos de sus pesadillas se hacían más cercanos y podían diferenciar el ondear de una capa rozando la maleza seca y levantando cenizas  
Eso solo podía significar una cosa; los había encontrado un alquimista estatal.

Edward llevó su mano a su boca para evitar hacer ruido alguno, respirando entrecortado intentando evitar incluso eso en un esfuerzo por no hacer ruido.  
El alquimista estatal estaba parado en lo que en algún momento fue el frente de su casa, con su paso lento y tortuoso entro; los hermanos agazapados contra ese rincón que les otorgaba nula protección contra ese tipo, sabían lo que se venía, pero no querían aceptarlo.  
Edward tenía lágrimas corriendo su rostro como gotas de lluvia, aún intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

El hombre en uniforme azul se volteó de golpe, como si su tren de pensamiento acabara de estrellarse; devolviendolo con violencia a la realidad.  
El parecía a punto de chasquear sus dedos como forma de ataque cuando los vio, eran dos niños; desarmados y francamente aterrados.  
El más pequeño tenía su cara escondida en el pecho del mayor... y él, lo miraba directamente a los ojos; con una mezcla de terror, pánico y odio puro en esos ojos rojizos inundados de lágrimas.

Por más niños que había matado ese día, algo, jamás sabrá qué, le impidió matarlos a ellos.  
Bajo los dedos y los temblorosos pequeños no parecieron calmarse ni un ápice, la sola presencia del militar era suficiente para alterarlos.  
No es que él estuviera sorprendido ante el pavor de los niño en su presencia, tampoco es que no tuvieran motivos; él había causado el fuego que destruyo esa misma casa, junto a todas a varias millas a la redonda y él mismo, había visto las telas rudimentarias con círculos de transmutación básicos en ellas que salían de esta especifica casa. Por ese motivo le dio curiosidad, optando por volver a investigar, después de todo, la alquimia estaba prohibida en esas tierras y que dos niños tuvieran acceso a algo así era, como poco; extremadamente curioso.  
Incluso si no sabia si estos niños eran los que vivieron alli en algún momento, ergo, eran los dueños de los círculos de práctica.

Las cosas entre ellos estaban tensas, el niño escondido en el pecho de lo que Roy asumió era su hermano permaneció allí con un frenético movimiento en su brazo derecho; ¿Un reflejo?, ¿el inicio de un ataque de pánico?, Roy no estaba seguro pero no podía importarle lo suficiente. No cuando los ojos rojizos del otro hermano lo miraban con ese fuego.  
Un ardiente fuego de infierno, resaltando por el tono dorado que el niño tenia; completamente diferente a los demás Ishvalanos.  
Esos ojos no eran los de una persona derrotada, muerta por dentro, que esta lista para rendirse y abrazar el frío consuelo de la muerte, como sus propios ojos o los de sus compañeros de guerra, no; eran los ojos de alguien listo para pelear, una determinación más ardiente que todo el fuego que él había causado desde que fue mandado a la guerra civil.  
Si. Determinación era la palabra. Por eso no podía darse el lujo de darle la espalda a ese chico; no podía calcinar sus huesos hasta volverlos cenizas, ya había comprobado que por algún motivo no era capaz de usar ese camino, pero tampoco podía simplemente caminar e irse; no solo porque estaba seguro de que los niños no vivirían para contarlo si los dejaba solos (Eso era, después de todo, una masacre disfrazada de campo de batalla) sino porque estaba seguro de que el pequeño de ojos dorados usaría cualquier herramienta a su alcance para hacerle daño, ya sea una pieza de escombro o una rama seca. Ese niño no lo dejaría irse sin dar pelea.  
No era el enemigo más formidable que había enfrentado como soldado, eso era algo claro para cualquiera. Sin embargo, alguien con esa determinación y furia en la mirada debe ser respetado; sin importar que sea solo un niño aterrado.

Con cautela, Roy levantó los brazos. El símbolo universal de rendición.  
El niño no pareció entender y aún lo veía con el mismo odio y terror.

Con un movimiento lento, Roy decidió quitarse los guantes; arrojandolos a un costado para demostrar que estaba desarmado. Los ojos del niño siguieron el vuelo de las prendas hasta que tocaron el suelo, y solo entonces volvió a enfocarse en el Mayor frente a él; Roy podía oír los engranajes de su cabeza al tratar de procesar la situación.  
Roy mantenía su vista en los dos hermanos, más el resto de sus sentidos estaban enfocados en el entorno; manteniéndose siempre al borde para oír o incluso oler alguna pista que le pudiera indicar la presencia de otras personas; ¿valía la pena desarmarse solo para ganarse la confianza de los niños?, ¿arriesgar su vida por la de dos desconocidos que, de todos modos tienen pocas posibilidades a sobrevivir la guerra?, ¿por qué no fue capaz de matarlos al divisarlos la primera vez? Todas esas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza mientras estaba allí parado.

De golpe, el sonido de transmutación rompió el silencio de la noche.  
Al parecer, esos dos eran los niños que habían vivido en la casa de los círculos; pues el niño con el aparente ataque de pánico había abierto el residuo de pared que los había refugiado de la brisa, efectivamente creando una salida de escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Existe una traducción inglesa de esta misma historia! Esta en mi cuenta bajo en mismo título.


End file.
